1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a borderless type display apparatus with a built-in camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat-type display devices, which substitute for Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), have been actively researched and studied. For example, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Field Emission Display Device (FED), Light Emitting Display (LED) device, and etc. Especially, the LCD device has attracted great attentions owing to the advantageous properties such as mass production technology, simple driving means, and high picture quality.
Recent research and development are particularly being required on designs of products appealing to consumers. Consequently, efforts for minimizing the thicknesses (slimness) of LCD devices are continuously being made, and research is being conducted on a design with enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to buy by appealing to consumers' sense of beauty.
In efforts for minimizing the thicknesses of LCD devices and design development for enhancing a sense of beauty that have been made to date, however, the existing elements have been applied as is, the structures of the elements have been changed simply, and thus, there are limitations in minimizing the thicknesses of the LCD devices and developing new designs of the LCD devices.
For example, a related art LCD device necessarily uses lower and upper cases to receive a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit therein. In addition, front and rear set covers are additionally used in the related art LCD device to manufacture a product such as a notebook computer, a monitor, a mobile device, or a television.
As the lower and upper cases and the front and rear set covers for the manufactured device are inevitably used, it makes a limitation in the slimness of the display device and the advance toward the new design. Especially, the front edge parts of the liquid crystal display panel are covered with the upper case and the front set cover, whereby the liquid crystal display device is increased in its thickness. Also, the border width of the liquid crystal display device may be increased so that the difference in height of the stepped portion may cause limitations in advance toward the innovative design.
Recently, a notebook computer having a camera has been introduced for a video chatting or video conference. Thus, since an additional space for the camera is necessarily required in the notebook computer, a border width of a screen in the notebook computer is increased more, whereby it makes a limitation in the advance toward the new design.
In order to overcome this problem, various display apparatuses without the stepped portion on the plane has been researched and studied.
In case of the display apparatus having a camera mounted on a lower side of a panel, a transmitting hole is formed under the circumstance that black matrix patterns deposited on an upper substrate of the panel are removed from a portion corresponding to the camera, whereby ambient light comes into the camera without being affected by the black matrix.
However, in case of the above display apparatus according to the related art, there is an empty space between the lower substrate and the black matrix in the periphery of the transmitting hole. If the upper substrate is pushed by an external force, a depression may occur in the periphery of the transmitting hole, whereby mura defect may occur in a display area adjacent to the transmitting hole.
As mentioned above, since the display apparatus according to the related art has the empty space between the lower substrate and the black matrix in the periphery of the transmitting hole, a concentric-circle shaped diffraction pattern is generated on an image taken by the camera due to a diffraction of light passing through the glass upper substrate and the transmitting hole.